Is This Real Life?
by keeponsmilingg
Summary: When Sam forgets Valentine's Day, Kurt and Rachel come to Mercedes' rescue. Little does she know, he has huge plans up his sleeve.  Terrible at summaries, but it's so sweet, it'll give you a cavity!


**Here's a Samcedes One-Shot that I spent most of the day writing. I'm glad you saw my story and decided to check it out! I'm terrible at summaries, so I'm glad something brought you here :] I understand that it is nowhere near Valentine's Day, but I'm just in the mood for writing something sweet. No Glee ownership here.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up with a smile on her face. Up until she was about 17 years old, she had thought that Valentine's Day was a complete joke and a waste of time. But when she met Sam, her ideals on the 'greeting card' holiday started to change. Now Sam wasn't as dumb as people sought him out to be. Sure he told Mercedes how he felt about her every day, and randomly surprised her with romantic gestures when he could. But on February 14th, everything was different.<p>

Sam and Mercedes had been dating for six years. And ever since they started to date, Sam went all out for each Valentine's Day they shared. Even when his family was living in a motel, he saved up money from pizza deliveries to sweep Mercedes off her feet. Why not? She deserved all of it.

Now that they were out of college and living on their own together in Chicago, they couldn't be happier. Mercedes was particularly excited for this year's Valentine's Day because she had something extra special planned for Sam. He always worked so hard to surprise her every year. She wanted to be the romantic one this time around.

When she rolled over to kiss Sam, the smile on her face dropped. No one was in the bed with her.

"Well where in the hell is he?" she muttered. She checked her phone, and there were no calls or messages. The 23 year old diva decided to get up to see if her boyfriend was just somewhere in the living room or kitchen.

There was no sign of Sam. _**What the hell! **_She didn't know how to feel. Should she feel annoyed? Mercedes told Sam countless times that she was going to be giving him a Valentine's surprise, and he was nowhere to be found. Or should she feel worried? Did someone kid-nap Sam? _**Okay, Mercedes, you're insane. No one wants to kid-nap a grown ass man. Well, Sam is pretty good-looking.**_

Mercedes' thoughts were interrupted by her ringtone, _Always Be My Baby_ by Mariah Carey, which meant Sam was calling her.

"Where the hell are you?" Mercedes questioned as she answered her phone. "Well Good morning to you too baby," Sam chuckled.

"Well I'm so-o sorry. I didn't know whether to pissed or worried about you! You didn't bother to leave me a note." _**This boy better have a good reason for not leaving a note.**_

"Sorry love, they called me into work! I know I should have called or texted, but I was in such a hurry," he said.

"Work? Sam! What the hell, it's Valentine's Day," she pouted. _**Now why in the world would he just go into work? I am going to kill him.**_

"Oh, shit. Don't kill me baby! I kind of forgot," he said quickly hoping she didn't hear him.

"You said….what? Samuel Evans! How many times have I told you it was my turn to surprise you this year? How am I going to do that when you're at work, 25 miles out of the way?" Mercedes was pissed.

"I know you're pissed, but I'm sorry! I've been trying to get this raise at work…just don't be pissed. I'll make it up to you babe. I promise," he was trying to prevent her from the yelling that he knew was going to happen.

"That's just it Sam! You're not supposed to be making it up to me! I told you it was my turn-"

"I don't need Valentine's Day gifts and surprises to know how you feel about me. You know that Mercedes." He was right. After all of this time, Sam didn't care about the material things; he just wanted to be with Mercedes. He was so selfless, a trait she adored about him.

"I guess you're right, but you know I just wanted to give you something special just this once."

"Oh really? Well, I like the sound of that. _You know_, you can still give me something special when I get home…" Mercedes could tell Sam had a smirk on his face.

"Oh please, if I have to spend the day alone, you _will_ be spending the night alone," she teased.

"Ouch, you're gonna be like that, huh?" Sam couldn't help but smile, if she only knew what he had up his sleeve.

"Yep! Just kidding, well only partially… Well I guess I'll let you get back to work then."

"Alright baby, now don't be mad at me! I love you." Mercedes hesitated as she still considered cussing him out. She still couldn't believe her plans were ruined. But then she decided against it.

"Are you still there baby?"

"Yea, yea. I love you too Sam, I can't wait for you to get home."

Mercedes hung up the phone, and looked around their small townhouse. _**Well, I guess that was a fail. What to do today then?**_

All of their friends were couples, so there was no use in calling anyone to hang out. In fact, Blaine was probably somewhere serenading Kurt with one of his original songs. Mercedes missed the both of them. _**Why does my best friend have to live in New York?**_

Mercedes decided to clean up around the house. There was nothing better to do anyway. Cleaning only took an hour or so, so she decided to catch up on some television. _**I wonder what's happening in Genoa City. I just love the Young and the Restless. **_

After she finished watching her soaps, she couldn't think of anything else to do. _**This sucks, I'm going to drive into town and cuss out Sam's manager for ruining my plans. He probably did it on purpose. I know he doesn't really like me, and I guess he had a right to. It's not my fault he is challenged in the fashion department and can't handle constructive criticism. **_

Mercedes' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. _**Who is knocking on my door at this time of day? It better not be a Girl Scout… Actually, I could go for some Caramel deLites…**_

"Hey Diva!"

"Oh my gosh, Divas! What are you doing here?" Mercedes tackled Kurt and Rachel with hugs making them drop their bags in hand.

"We just decided to surprise you!" Rachel said first. "Happy Valentine's Day, where's the Blondie?" Kurt asked as they walked into Mercedes' home.

"Okay, I'm still trying to process the fact that you're both here. Why are both _not_ in New York, with your boyfriends?" Mercedes was in shock.

"Rachel, I believe we are not welcome here!" Kurt smirked. "I believe so! Mercedes, is this how you treat your friends that you haven't seen in months?" Rachel retorted.

"Oh shut up and hug me again!" Mercedes laughed while pulling them in an embrace. She then offered them to sit on the couch. "But seriously, I thought you both would be celebrating with Blaine and Finn!"

"Well, Finn and I were on our way home this week anyway. Burt and Carol are renewing their vowels this weekend, so we thought we'd surprise them with a visit! And since you're on the way home, we decided to make a stop."

"I was also planning to come home for the occasion, so we all just decided to carpool. Finn's terrified to fly, so that's why we drove. Besides, Blaine is booked all week for weddings and parties. We celebrated last week together." Kurt smiled.

"That's so sweet! I definitely want to drive into town this weekend for that. So yea, where is Finn anyway?" Mercedes said realizing her giant friend was missing.

"I told him to find something to do in town, while we visited you. We just weren't sure if you'd be out with Sam, but we couldn't resist a good surprise," beamed Rachel.

"I was heavily against letting Finn run around by alone, by the way." I couldn't blame Kurt. I loved Finn, but he never failed to convince me that not all of his screws were tight up there.

"Anyway, enough with hassling my boyfriend. Where's yours? Doesn't he always have something spectacular planned for today?" Rachel asked. Mercedes scoffed. She let her two friends in on why she was still in sweats and a tee shirt.

"I can't believe he forgot Valentine's Day. There are like a million reminders everywhere!" Kurt looked appalled.

"Tell me about it! I finally had something special planned for him, and he goes into work. I could kill him," Mercedes was still disappointed.

"Oh well this just simply won't do! C'mon, get yourself dressed." Her two friends were pulling her up.

"We are not letting you sit inside on Valentine's Day!" said Rachel. "Mercedes, we are going to treat you to a day of Rachel-Kurt time. Would you be our Valentine?" Kurt was down on his knee throwing candy hearts at Mercedes.

"Do I really have a choice? And would you stop throwing those at me!" she laughed.

"Nope, now go get in the shower! The 'my-boyfriend-forgot-about-Valentine's-Day-and-I'm-still-wearing-my-pajamas' look is just not cute on you, "scolded Kurt. _**He better be glad I love him. Oh who am I kidding, I'm so lucky they came to my rescue.**_

Once Mercedes was away in their bedroom, and the water was running, her two friends let out a squeal.

"Do you think she knows?" Rachel asked.

"She doesn't have a clue. C'mon, let's call Finn so he can let Sam know Phase One is complete." Kurt said pulling out his cellphone.

* * *

><p>After a full day of shopping, sitting in the movie theater watching a horrible Valentine's Day movie, and some girl talk, the three friends were starving.<p>

"My stomach is literally about to eat itself, Mercedes," Kurt groaned.

"Agreed, where is the best place to eat in Chicago?" Rachel asked.

"Well there's a good place on every corner. Sam and I are in love with this café downtown. It's so cute. They have open mic nights all the time, and the food there is to die for!" Mercedes grinned as she thought about the last time they went there for a date.

"Well, let's go! It sounds amazing," suggested Kurt. He was so excited that their plans were so far intact.

"Yea right, it's probably packed because of Valentine's Day! Besides, people like to dress up when they go there. It _is_ the hottest date spot in Chicago. Why don't we just order in?" Mercedes was glad that her friends had surprised her and hung out with her all day, but she was still a little bit bummed and she didn't want to go without Sam.

"Dress up? Well that's just perfect! We both have clothes in our bags, and you can change! C'mon, let's go. We want to see the best of Chicago before we have to leave." Rachel and Kurt were both pouting. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go get changed. Just stop pouting at me."

The trio cleaned up very well. Mercedes had worn her new purple dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places. She was originally going to wear it for Sam that day, so she was glad it hadn't gone to waste. When they walked up to Jenny's Café, Mercedes was a little bit confused. On a regular night, Jenny's was busy. She expected the place to have a line outside of the door, but there weren't that many people there.

When they walked in, she was even more shocked and confused to see Finn greet them.

"Welcome to Jenny's Café! Table for three?" he asked casually, as if it was his everyday job. "Finn, what in the world are you doing here?" Mercedes was beyond confused, but her two friends didn't question the situation at all.

"What she means is _yes_, table for three." Rachel said kissing Finn on the cheek. He led them to a table right in front of the stage. Kurt and Rachel were both trying not to bust out in fits of laughter. If only Mercedes could see her face.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on? Did one you of slip something into my drink earlier? Am I high…"Mercedes asked, but she didn't give them time to answer.

"Puckerman, what the hell? You're here too?" she asked as Puck approached the table. "Good evening Ms. Jones. My name is Noah, and I shall be serving your meal this evening. On behalf of a Mr. Evans, our chef has prepared your favorite meal, on the house. It will be out shortly," he said smiling and then walked away.

"Okay can someone please tell me what's going on?" Kurt and Rachel exchanged glances.

"What, we're just out having dinner with our best friend. Are you okay Mercedes?" Kurt obviously knew what was going on, and so did Rachel. But they were going to play this up as long as they could.

"Mercedes, over here!" She heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked up and almost choked on her water. Sitting at other tables in the café were both her family and Sam's. _**Is this real life?**_

A now very grown up Stacey and Stevie ran up to her as she approached the tables. "Why are you guys in Chicago? Actually, why are you guys in Chicago, at Jenny's?" Mercedes wanted answers now.

"We can't have dinner together in Chicago?" her father asked smiling. "You look very stunning in that dress Mercedes," complimented Mrs. Evans.

Mercedes turned around in disbelief to see if her friends had any idea what was going on, but she was shocked when she saw all of her friends and family scattered in the restaurant. _**What the…**_

"Excuse me, but can I have everyone's attention?" Mercedes almost died when she saw Sam on stage. He was joined by Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike. _**I cannot believe this; oh I'm going to kill him.**_

"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight to make this special. Mercedes, I already know what you're thinking. Just don't kill me alright?" Everyone laughed. _**Too late Sam Evans. **_

"Well baby, I know you wanted to give me a special Valentine's Day, but I couldn't resist. I know many of you know this, but Mercedes is the love of my life. Along time ago, a man named Will Shuester showed us how to express ourselves in song. So baby, why don't you just take a seat and listen?"

The audience was cheering and clapping. I took my seat and mouthed "Oh you're going to get it." He just laughed and turned to the guys, signaling that he was ready. Finn was on the drums, Mike was on the keyboard, Artie played bass, and Puck had his electric guitar. _**It better be a damn good song…Oh what am I thinking, this is so sweet! **_

When the familiar opening of Mercedes' favorite Gavin DeGraw song started to play, she was grinning from ear to ear. _**Of course he would play this**_. Then a screen on the wall lit up, and a photo montage of Sam and Mercedes started to show photos their past six years together. _**Damn! There's no way I'm making it through the song without crying.**_

**So many people gonna say what that they want you**

**Try to get you thinking they really care**

**But there's nothing like the warmth of the one **

**Who has put in the time and you know she's gonna be there**

Sam smiled as he sang the lyrics. He was so glad he pulled this off with the help of his friends. Jenny, the owner of the café loved them so much, she didn't even charge him for renting out the place for a private party. His mind flood back to the days of when they were in high school.

"_You know, Quinn's an idiot for letting you go." Mercedes was helping out once again with babysitting Stacey and Stevie and they were both asleep. Sam was so appreciative of her. Mercedes was always helping out when Sam's family had to live in the motel. Whether it was helping with babysitting, or just giving him a ride home, Sam knew she was always going to be there. _

"_Well technically, I was the one that let her go." She laughed at that as she gathered her things. Sam loved her laugh. He loved her everything, he just wished she knew._

"_I know, but I'm serious. You're a great guy and you're good looking too. I would choose you over Finn in a heartbeat." If only she knew how much her words meant to him. He didn't know what came over him, but he pulled her in an embrace and planted a kiss on her cheek._

"_Thanks Mercedes, for everything. I mean it. Everyone in the Glee club has been really helpful, but I don't know…it's just different with you." His cheeks were flushed. He didn't know how she would respond._

"_Oh...how different?"_

"_Well, for one, I don't want to spend all of my time with the others Glee club. And I definitely don't want to kiss them either." Sam said going in for the kiss. At first she was hesitant, which made Sam nervous. But then she gave in. When they pulled away, he knew he had crossed into new territory, but he didn't care. _

"_I know this is all of a sudden, but I'm so crazy about you Mercedes," Sam said catching his breath. When she didn't say anything at first, he had a mini heart attack._

"_Crap, I'm sorry Mercedes. We can forget about it if you-"_

"_No! No, sorry, I'm just a little shocked, is all. No Sam, I don't want to forget about it, ever." It was just a simple first kiss, but it was the beginning of something greater than any of them had ever known._

**Back your border when she knows someone crossed it**

**Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with**

**Take the pain of protecting your name**

**From the crutch to the cane to the high wire**

Mercedes laughed to herself at the lyrics. Everyone they knew loved Sam and her as a couple, but there were still idiots in the world. They had to deal with a fair amount of nonsense from the haters.

"_Sam, stop it! You're gonna kill him!" Mercedes watched in horror as Sam was punching the lights out of some guy. The idiot had called Mercedes the n-word, and was giving Sam a hard time for being with her. Unfortunately for the guy, Sam was already having a shitty day._

"_Next time, watch your mouth around my lady, asshole." Sam kicked him one last time and grabbed Mercedes' hand and ran away from him._

"_Sam, what in the hell is wrong with you? You didn't have to do that!" Mercedes managed to choke out. She couldn't believe he had gotten that angry._

"_What do you mean I didn't have to do that? Did you hear what he called you Mercedes?" Sam yelled._

"_Don't yell at me, you scared me half to death back there. I understand that you feel the need to protect me, but that guy back there beating the shit out of some idiot… I didn't know him." The tears kept flowing. Sam realized the fear in her eyes and looked like he was about to be sick._

"_God, I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you," he said pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back._

"_I don't know what happened to me, but when he called you that…I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him so bad Mercedes." Sam couldn't help the tears flow him his eyes either._

"_Sam, you have to understand me, listen to me," she said gaining his attention. "People are narrow-minded. People are going to continue to be narrow-minded, but we can't beat it out of them. We're going to be called names, and people are going to stare at us, but I don't care. I just want to be with you. Me and you together; it's the only thing that matters okay?"_

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better**

**Fell for the woman just when I met her**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter**

**Someone understands**

**And she knows how to treat a fella right**

**Give me that feeling every night**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**

**Now someone understand me**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)**

**Through the valley of the love of the lost**

**Is a hole that is cut through the souls**

**Falling down from the tones without leading innuendos**

Mercedes was definitely crying. She looked over to her two friends, who were nodding their heads to the beat. She knew they had something to do with this, and she was still going to kill them, after Sam that is.

**But you found inner peace for the moment**

**The moment was over in time**

**Then it's it gone, the hit and run**

**The guiltless one has a short life**

Kurt and Rachel were both thrilled that this was all piecing together so smoothly. When Sam let them in on his plans, they couldn't say no. Kurt was so happy for Mercedes and Sam. He understood what it meant for society to be against you and the one you loved. He was glad they had made it this far. Rachel was just as cheerful. Mercedes was a diva that deserved a man who would treat her like a Queen, and Sam was her King.

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better**

**Fell for the woman just when I met her**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter**

**Someone understands**

**And she knows how to treat a fella right**

**Give me that feeling every night**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**

**Now someone understand me**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)**

The song was almost over, and Sam was getting pretty nervous. He knew he was taking a risk by lying to her. And he was probably embarrassing her to death by inviting all of their friends and family, but it had to be special. He just hoped she wouldn't go off on him.

**Gonna tell you what you do to think**

**You practice what you preach**

**Now I know, there's nothing you we can't reach**

**Cause a heart can't erase once it finds a place**

**To be warm and welcome, to be held in shelter**

Mercedes was extremely overwhelmed with emotion. She remembered the moment when she realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Sam, which wasn't too long ago. They were sitting on their couch on a rainy day playing a board game.

"_I'm kicking your ass. I just brought all of your property!" They were playing Monopoly, a game Sam hated, but he played for Mercedes anyway._

"_You know I hate this game," he groaned playfully. Mercedes just laughed and claimed her victory. She knew he hated the game, but he played it with her anyway._

"_I know you do, and that's why I love you," she said giving him a slow kiss._

"_Wow, we can play Monopoly everyday if you keep giving me kisses like that!" Mercedes shook her head while Sam grinned infectiously._

"_I could do this forever," Mercedes let her thoughts slip out. She immediately regretted this slip up, but she couldn't take it back. They had been together for so long, she couldn't really imagine life without Sam._

"_I **want** to do this forever," Sam said taking her hands and kissing them. _

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better**

**Fell for the woman just when I met her**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter**

**Someone understands**

**And she knows how to treat a fella right**

**Give me that feeling every night**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**

**Now someone understand me**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)**

**Who knows me better**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**

**Now someone understand me**

The song ended, and everyone in the audience was going crazy. Mercedes locked eyes with Sam, and shook her head.

"Mercedes, baby, would you join me on stage?" _**Oh hell, what else does he have planned?**_

Walking up to the stage, she glanced at the audience and got a better look at who all was there. She saw Brittany, Santana, and Tina sitting at one table together; they were cheering for Mercedes. She saw all of her college friends, even Mr. Shuester was there. Sam had outdone himself again.

He pulled her into a hug and a sweet kiss when she met him on the stage. "Don't kill me, I haven't even got to the good part yet," he whispered in her ear. Before she could scold him, all of her friends and family started to chant, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Sam gave her the microphone and smiled.

"Oh wow, well firstly, thank you all for being here tonight. It's so good to see all of you again," she began trying not to cry again.

"Secondly, I just want to say, whoever was in on this, I'm going to get you, after I get Sam!" They all laughed.

"But lastly, I want to say thank you, Sam. Even though it was _my_ turn to give you a surprise, this is all so wonderful. I love you." Mercedes said sweetly. _**I'm still going to get him when he gets home.**_

"Now, I know you are still going to let me have it when we get home, but I just wanted to say one last thing before we continue our evening." He said taking Mercedes' hand.

"I love you so much Mercedes. I've learned so much from you these past six years, and because of you, I'm a better man. I brought all of our friends and family here tonight because I wanted to show them how much I cared for you." Mercedes was crying again. _**Oh gosh, I bet I look like absolute hell. I've been crying since the beginning of the song. **_Sam wiped her tears away.

"Every day when I wake up, I have to convince myself that I'm not dreaming. I don't think you know how much you mean to me, but here in front of all of the people we love, I'm telling you that you are the best thing that has ever graced my life." The cat calling and the "awhs" made Sam blush.

"Now, before you get tired of me, I want to snatch you up before anyone tries to take you away from me. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, baby." Sam began to get on bended knee. Mercedes mind went hazy. She was for sure in a dream. _**Boy, get the hell up. What are you doing? What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_

Sam pulled out a small box and looked back up at his girlfriend. "Mercedes, I know that I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I'm smart enough to know that we're meant to be together forever. I would be honored if you would continue making me the luckiest man on earth by being my wife." Sam opened the box to reveal a huge engagement ring. Mercedes' mouth dropped and she was absolutely speechless. Both of them had a million thoughts going through their heads.

_**Is this happening? This can't be happening! Is he really proposing to me, in front of everyone? I must be dreaming. I'm seriously going to pass out. Oh my God. OH MY GOD. Wait, he probably thinks I am about to say no. I want to say yes, but my mouth and brain don't seem to be working. Mercedes, pull it together woman. The best guy you've ever known wants you to be his wife. Get. It. TOGETHER.**_

_Oh dear God. I knew this was a mistake. It was too much. Oh my gosh, she's going to say no! I knew it was too soon. I just should have let her surprise me instead. I'm an idiot. I'm a complete idiot. Who convinced me to make a huge deal out of proposing on Valentine's Day? Oh yea, Finn and Puckerman. I need to remember to beat their asses later. Well, at least I didn't have to pay Jenny anything to use the space. _

"Say something!" Mercedes heard Kurt yell from the audience bringing her back to reality.

"Sam…Sam…_Sam_…Oh Sam…" was all she could manage to say.

"Mercedes?" Sam was going to puke. He felt it coming, and he couldn't stop it.

"Say YES!" Everyone yelled in the audience. "Yes! YES. Oh, God! Of course Sam," she finally leaped forward and attacked him with kisses. Sam was beyond relieved, but then reality set in.

"Wait, did you say yes?" Mercedes kissed him again answering his question. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Kurt and Rachel were exceedingly jubilant. Everything had turned out the way it was supposed to, and Sam was thrilled. In true Mercedes fashion, she grabbed the microphone again.

"Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, I'm seriously going to hurt the both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finito! Thanks for reading. I got super bored, and wanted to write something short and sweet. Leave reviews, they're always welcome!**

**A few things about this story: 1) I love the song In Love With a Girl by Gavin DeGraw. I just feel like the lyrics really fit my idea of them as a couple. I couldn't imagine him singing a somber, slow song. It's a very energetic song, and it just fits them in my opinion. If you haven't heard it, listen to it on Youtube! **

**2) I don't know what it is about me and Chicago, but in like all of the stories I've written, they've lived in Chicago at one point. I guess I should switch it up, but I love it there! By the way, Jenny's Café is not a real place. **

**3) I can't stand Monopoly. I seriously hate playing it, but I'm often forced to, just like Sam. I thought that would be a cute little tidbit to add. **

**4) I just realized Quinn wasn't there. Or Lauren! It's not like I don't like them or anything, I just forgot to add them in. Pretend they couldn't make it, but they sends their love. **

**5) Yea Blaine is singing at weddings and parties, but let's pretend his is super famous, and these weddings and parties aren't just for anyone. **

**6) Once again, thanks for reading. Reviews are the greatest thing on the planet! I also have other Sam and Mercedes stories on here that are multi-chaptered: How Did We Get Here and Now or Never. **


End file.
